The Haunted Mask Part 3
by Number Ten
Summary: Reader Beware, You're in for a scare. When a new kid, Adriana moves into town, Carly Beth and Sabrina become fast friends with her. "Adi" is fun, loves horror, and can find anything. This gift suddenly becomes a curse when she unearths something that she shouldn't have. Something that Carly Beth hid a long time ago... Something that wants revenge!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Disbelief

Sirens blare in the distance as six very distressed kids stand on the street, one of them pacing back and forth underneath a tree that had a few scraggly leaves left from the autumn season and was decorated with sheets for the creepiest holiday of the year. The sheets billowed gently in the wind, to give the "scary" impression that ghosts were hovering above them on the backdrop of a nearly full moon. The fake illusion would make any child giggle and pause a moment to gaze upwards to admire the effort put into them.

However, none of the children were giggling or paying attention to the decorations; what was happening to them was much scarier and very real.

"They have to find her, right? We called in enough time. Won't they?" Adriana says, still pacing back and forth. The long robe of her costume flows with the wind and the direction its owner paces. The rest of the group watch her, leaning against the picket fence of the nearest house, the place where everything happened so quickly.

"It's the police's job to find her and would you please stop pacing, you're making me nervous," Sabrina says, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

The two youngest of the group children whimpers, sitting on the damp grass, one watching her older sister go back and forth and the other curled up into a ball.

"This is all my fault," Adi says.

"How could it be your fault?" Steve asks. "We were all taken by surprise."

"But I'm the one who found it in the first place."

"That thing was causing problems before you found it," Chuck points out.

"Well, it was hidden and not meant to be found and I did just that!" she kicks the dirt as two police cars pull up to the location.

One of the officers gets out. The red lights reflect in the children's frightened eyes and he approaches the children.

"Alright, kids where's the fire?" he asks, clearly not in the mood for prank calls, especially on Devil's Night, he had vandalism calls to heed.

"Someone in a mask took my friend," Sabrina says.

"Was it a burglar?"

"No,he was wearing a Halloween mask," Chuck explains.

"Everyone's wearing masks kid, it's almost Halloween."

"But this mask is evil," Steve says. "It's made of real skin and it possesses the wearer. It makes them do horrible things. And this one wants the guy to perform a ritual tomorrow using our friend."

The officer rolls his eyes. "Come on kids, that sounds like the plot for a really bad horror movie or a mildly popular horror anthology show for children."

"It's real, Sir," Adi says. "And if we don't find her before midnight tomorrow night, she'll be one of them."

The police officer scoffs at the claims. "Look, kids, I have many other calls to make tonight, all of them much more important than wild campfire stories. I want the truth now or I'm calling all your parents and having you do community service for obstructing an officer in the force of his duty."

The youngest boy of the group stands up and holds Sabrina's hand for support.

"A bad man took my sister and he drove away."

"What is your sister's name?"

"Carly Beth."


	2. Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block

Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block

"Come on Noah hurry up!" Carly Beth calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't rush him, Carly Beth," her mother scolds her. "If he hurries, he might forget something."

"But Sabrina is waiting for me."

"She can wait a few extra minutes."

"Plus, I bet Steve and Chuck that biking to school was faster than taking the bus."

"How much is at stake?" her mother asks.

"All of my Chocolate Covered Marshmallow Fudge bars."

"I thought you weren't going trick or treating this year."

"I'm not, but Katrina's family is holding a Halloween Party and they always give out the best candy bars as prizes."

"Oh, that's right, Noah got invited too. I was hoping that you might be able to take Noah to it."

Carly Beth groans. "Mom… it's bad enough I have to take him to school but on Halloween. All my friends are going to be there, and I'll be the only one who has to his baby brother along."

"I'm not a baby!" her brother says, finally coming down the stairs.

"It's about time," the girl groans, grabbing her helmet and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'm going to lose the bet."

"Carly Beth, you know your brother is not a baby," her mother scolds her. "I want you to start taking more responsibility around the house and keeping an eye on your brother is one of them."

"Why do I always have to be the one who has to be watched?" Noah grumbles, crossing his arms as his mother kisses his head and zips up his backpack.

"Because you're a pipsqueak that's why" Carly Beth teases before going outside to grab her bicycle.

"CARLY BETH!" her mother shouts, hurrying after her daughter. "You take that back, that was a mean thing to say."

"It may be mean, but it's the truth," she says, putting her helmet on.

"IS NOT!" Noah shouts back, going to get his own bike.

"Carly Beth, Noah is the only brother you're going to have one day when the odds are stacked against you, it's a good idea to have someone who will have your back."

"Yeah, yeah," the preteen says, pedalling down the driveway. "Hurry up Noah!"

"Carly Beth wait for me!" the youngest sibling calls out, trying to catch up with his sister.

"Gotta be fast pipsqueak!" she calls back, biking through the piles of the thick piles of leaves that lined the sidewalks.

All the trees in the neighbourhood were shedding their vegetation in preparation for the coming winter. Red, yellow, orange, and brown piles of leaves were mounded across people's lawns and on the surrounding sidewalks. In addition to the bare trees, there were ghosts, pumpkins, bats, spiders, gravestones, and witches being added to everyone's windows and porches in preparation for the coming holiday. While Carly Beth liked this time of year, Halloween had long since been a holiday that she just had to get through. After her encounter with the infamous Haunted Mask and nearly being a monster for the rest of her life, she had long since learned that scaring people was not worth it; that real evil was out there and how dangerous it could be. She knew Steve had learned a similar lesson just last year. Both were still shaken up by their experiences and knew better than to use something they didn't understand.

As she pedals down to the end of the street, she spots her best friend Sabrina waiting with her bike.

"Where were you?" Sabrina asks as she tries to match her friend's speed. "Steve and Chuck will surely beat us now."

"Not if we hurry. Anyways, Noah took forever again this morning."

"Oh my gosh," Sabrina says. "Not again."

"I know, be lucky that you don't have any siblings Sabrina, they are such a pain."

"CARLY BETH WAIT UP!" she hears far behind her.

"Sorry Noah, we've got a bet to win!" she calls back.

As the youngest sibling pedals hard to try and keep up with his older sister, he becomes too tired and has to slow down to rest. He looks miserably down the street where his sister and her friend have already cut through the park towards the schoolyard. He leans against his bike to catch his breath when he notices a big orange and white truck pull into the driveway of a house with a for sale sign in front of it.

The house was big and kind of scary looking, at least from a little boy's perspective. It had been empty for as long as he and Carly Beth could remember. Their mother told them that a nice family used to live there… well, the mother and father were nice; the son was another story. There had long since been rumours circulating in the town that the father kept the son locked in the house because he was so ugly that anyone who saw his face would faint or have a heart attack. Their mother dismissed the rumours as nothing, but tall tales made up by nosey and gossiping people and that the son was shy and just had trouble making friends, so he stayed where he was comfortable. But his mother assumed that the son had likely long since moved out because she never saw him at all. She also told her children that the mother died several years after Carly Beth was born and the father just after Noah turned two and the house was put up for sale. Again, the rumours went around that the son had long since left the home like their mother suggested or that he stayed in the house, deep in the basement where no one could see his hideous face.

The young boy continues to watch as movers begin unloading things from the back of the truck. A woman with long dark raven-hair came outside in an apron and propped the door open with a chair for the movers to bring things in.

"I'm so glad the furniture is here," he heard the woman say. "Adriana hurry up you're going to be late for school."

A girl with hair matching her mother comes out in a jean jacket and wears brightly coloured tights underneath a jean skirt. She carries what looks like a skateboard under her arm and a helmet in her hand.

"Mom, I told you to call me Adi," the girl says.

"I'm sorry Adi…"

"See you later sistwerp," a voice from inside the house calls out.

"Mom!" the girl practically whines.

"Michael don't call your sister that," the mother scolds, shouting into the house. She then turns to her daughter and gives her a kiss on the head. "Have a good first day."

"I'll try," the girl says.

What she does next amazes Noah. She jumps off the porch on to her board and ducks under a bench that the movers are carrying. Once she's on the road, she does a full 180 degree turn on her back wheels before doing a reverse kickflip and heads down the road towards the schoolyard.

Noah stares in awe for a moment before he pedals after the girl.

Meanwhile, Carly Beth and Sabrina race to the tetherball pole, which was their designated meet up point to see who would win their bet. She can see that Steve and Chuck's bus has just arrived and they were running down the hill towards the meetup point.

"Come on, Sabrina!" the blonde girl pants, pushing herself and her bike as best as she could.

She weaves around a few of her classmates as the tetherball pole approaches faster and faster. She puts her one hand out ready to touch the pole.

"CARLY BETH SLOW DOWN!" Sabrina calls.

The girl realizes that she's just about to crash into Steve and Chuck and tries to apply the breaks. But she's out of control, she tries to stop but her bike makes contact with a dirt patch in the field and all she can do is scream as she flips over her handlebars and right into Steve and Chuck. The three kids land in front of the pole in a heap.

"OW!" Chuck shouts as Carly Beth's elbow makes contact with his stomach.

"What the heck Carly Beth!" Steve moans, pushing the girl's long blonde hair out of his face.

The girl rubs her elbows, knees, and side, which is how she landed in the dirt. Steve stands up first and helps his friend to her feet, not noticing redness coming to his cheeks. "I'm sorry guys, I lost control."

"You did that on purpose, so you could win the bet," Chuck accuses her angrily.

"I did not!" Carly Beth says firmly, brushing off the knees of her now torn jeans. "It was an accident."

"Well, I won anyway," Sabrina says from behind them, having touched the tetherball pole. "So, you guys have to give us your Chocolate Covered Marshmallow Fudge bars."

Carly Beth lets out a loud cheer and goes to hug her best friend.

"But it wasn't fair," Steve says, wiping dirt and sweat off his face. "She crashed into us."

"Are you being sore losers?" Sabrina teases.

"We are sore, but not losers," Steve responds, stretching out.

"I'm sorry Steve and Chuck, I guess I got overexcited and should have watched what I was doing."

Steve shrugs and gives her a smile, which the girl returns generously. Chuck, however, is not as forgiving.

"We deserve a do-over, it wasn't fair."

"Was too!" Sabrina snaps back.

"Was not!"

"Carly Beth!" Noah calls, biking towards the group of friends as fast as he can.

The preteen rolls her eyes and picks up her backpack from the dirt. Her brother stops in front of them, having not lost control of his bike like his sister. He looks down at her pants.

"Mom's gonna be mad," he points out.

"Don't you dare tell her!" his sister snaps.

"Why not?" Noah says, sticking his nose up. "You called me a baby and a pipsqueak."

"That doesn't give you the right to tell Mom what happened."

"Does too!"

"If you tell Mom, I won't take you to Katrina's party."

"You can't do that!"

"Can too!"

The two siblings begin bickering between each other while Sabrina, Chuck, and Steve just look on in annoyance.

"Whoa… who's that?" Chuck says, pointing across the schoolyard.

Everyone turns, their pointless squabbles forgotten as a girl with long raven pulled back into a ponytail, which was under a bright green helmet. The girl is riding a skateboard as she approaches a round of stairs.

"Is she actually going to grind?" Chuck asks in shock.

What she does next, answers his question. She launches herself and the skateboard onto the rail of the stairs, slides down it with much ease and sticks the landing as if it were the easiest trick in the book. It seemed like every kid on the playground was watching her as she flips her board into her hand, blows a big bubble with her gum and then heads into the school.

"Did she seriously just…" Chuck asks, almost completely speechless.

"Y-Yeah," Steve says. Both boys were incredibly amazed by the girl's trick.

"Who is she?" Sabrina asks.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Carly Beth, her family just moved into the house on Keelbolt street," Noah says firmly.

"That old creepy place that leans to the left?" Sabrina asks.

"Yeah."

"Who was desperate enough to buy that old place?" Carly Beth asks.

"A new kid on the block I guess."


	3. Chapter 2: Scares for School

Chapter 2: Scares for School

 _Try to catch some Goosebumps references in this chapter_

"Welcome to our school, Miss… Walton is it?"

"Yes, and thank you," Adi says as politely as she can, blowing a bubble.

"I just want to go through a few of the rules with you, you cannot ride your skateboard on school property during school hours, gum is not permitted in classrooms, there's a dress code in your agenda book, but fortunately you are fine in that regard, just make sure your skirts are not shorter than mid-thigh. We have zero tolerance policy on bullying…"

Adriana Walton leans back in her chair, listening to the usual dry lectures that come with attending a new school. This was not news to her, most schools she'd been to have the same policies as all the others, many of them destroying her favourite habits which included gum and skateboarding.

She was by far the best gum chewer that anyone could know. She didn't chew it obsessively like Violet Beauregard from the Roahl Dahl story, but she had some serious skills. She could spit her gum in the air and catch it in her mouth easily, she could blow a bubble within a bubble, she even knew how to use the carbonated gas from a pop bottle to inflate a wad of gum. She could get creative with it when she needed to.

Her skills could also not be matched on the skateboard. She'd been given her first board when she was about five and her brother actually taught her how, until he turned into the obnoxious jerk he was now. She practiced whenever she could, and it got to the point where she didn't need a helmet anymore, but her mother insisted on it. She could do kickflips, 360s, grinds on the rails, ollies, as well as freestyle tricks like Caspers and Gingersnaps. She should have figured that her skills could not be useful during school hours.

This was the sixth school that Adriana had been to in the last two years. Her dad was an army sergeant and was constantly being transferred to various bases. While Adi was proud of her dad for serving her country, she absolutely hated moving. She basically had to start all over again when it came to making new friends and starting a new curriculum. It was frustrating and stressful; her life was constantly unstable, and it sucked… a lot.

Despite how cool her façade was on the outside, Adi was deathly afraid of starting a new school. She could be shy, despite the confidence she might show to others and nervous about whether the kids would like her. She had a hard time making friends, especially when they had to move so much, she could never make lasting friendships. Her mother promised that this move would likely be longer than any of the previous ones, meaning she could make some great new friends.

When the principal is done talking he hands her an agenda book and her locker assignment. To show that she was obeying the rules, she spits her gum into a Kleenex and throws it in the trash before leaving. She walks through the front office and out into the now crowding hallways.

Kids of all ages were scrambling around, trying to find their lockers or hooks for the younger kids, many shouting and greeting their friends after a long weekend at home. Adi begins to feel nervous, her stomach develops butterflies as she tries to find her locker assignment. It was awkward to weave through the kids.

The hallway was also covered with orange and black decorations. Witches, ghosts, goblins, bats, spiders, mummies, and pumpkins are stuck to doors, hang from the ceiling, or are stuck on other kids' lockers. There are also posters advertising for students to wear their costumes on October 31st.

Adriana liked Halloween, it was fun to dress-up, but what fun was it when you had no friends to go trick or treating with, or have a party to go to, or teepeeing someone's house with toilet paper. She assumes that she'll probably end up at home, sneaking her favourite candies out of the bowl that was meant for the trick or treaters.

The skateboarding girl finally finds her locker. She shoves her board into the bottom and her backpack, grabbing the books she needs. She then looks for her room assignment, not knowing that some admirers were watching her.

"Dude, did you see the logo she has on the bottom of her board?" Chuck asks.

"The Grave Stein?" Steve whispers.

"Yeah, it's super rare. Apparently, those boards can only be bought in New York."

"Wicked awesome," Steve says.

Adi finds her classroom and goes to meet the teacher.

Mr. Black seems to be very nice, his thick glasses looking at the sheet of paper he had to sign.

"Welcome Miss Walton," he says. "Just let the class get settled, I'll give you a quick introduction and then we'll start with our lesson. You're in luck, we're just starting geometry, which is always interesting."

"Okay," Adi says. She stands in the corner by the door as many kids begin shuffling in.

Steve and Chuck are still out in hall whispering to each other.

"Would you guys stop staring at her?" Carly Beth says. "She's just the new girl, not the Statue of Liberty."

"But the can the Statue of Liberty do a double grind off of two rails and a full 360 in one go?" Chuck points out.

"I don't know, I guess she's never tried," Sabrina mutters sarcastically as she and Carly Beth walk into the room.

The new girl doesn't look particularly special, her long raven coloured hair is pulled back into a ponytail, she has gray eyes that look nervous rather than "cool." They assume she's probably scared about starting in a new school, which is understandable to anyone.

"All right everyone settle down please," Mr. Black calls to his students. Chuck and Steve both hurry to find their desks.

Chuck sits behind Carly Beth and Sabrina to the left of Steve. Steve wishes he was a little closer to Carly Beth, she was a pretty cool girl, even after he used to tease her for being so afraid, and he wished that he could trade places with Chuck. He found himself looking at her more and more, becoming distracted and even wanting her to like him more. He takes out his pencils and notebook, staring at the back of her hair, filled with pretty blonde locks.

Once the class has quieted down, Mr. Black clears his throat and Adi steps, forward, knowing the usual drill. At least this time, she doesn't have to introduce herself to everyone like she had before.

"Now before we begin our math lesson, I'd like to introduce you to our new student. Her name is Adriana Walton, she just moved here from Ohio."

He pauses, turning to her to give a greeting of some kind.

"Hi everyone, you can just call me Adi for short."

"Okay then, now I want you all to make her feel welcome. You can take a seat right in front of Carly Beth there," he says indicating her seat.

Adi sits down in her seat, trying to ignore all the eyes staring at her. She takes out her books and pencils and tries to pay attention to the lesson.

The problem is, she's already done geometry before and knows all the stuff she needs to. She begins to doodle in her notebook out of boredom and tries to think of a list of costumes to try on for Halloween. She wanted something interesting, maybe scary, to hide under her brother's bed and scare him with it. He used to do that to her all the time. Putting on a skeleton mask and hiding under the kitchen table as she came down for breakfast. He'd slip on a lizard mask and hide behind the shower curtain. She was getting sick and tired of it. Even though she'd grown to just ignore his pathetic pranks, she craved the chance to get even with him.

She writes a list out of fairly scary costumes.

 _Worm-eaten Zombie_

 _Werecat_

 _Goblin Queen_

 _The Babadook_

 _Mud Monster_

 _Evil Gnome_

 _Killer Sponge_

 _A Blob that eats everything_

 _Pumpkin-headed Alien_

The list gets more ridiculous as she goes on, nothing that seems scary enough. Below the list, she writes something and underlines it.

 _BUY MASK_

 _A/N: Special Thanks to Anon 236, Knight-Bishop and Godzilla183 for the reviews. it's nice to get such awesome feedback._


	4. Chapter 3: Accidental Friends

Chapter 3: Accidental Friends

The bell rings, signalling the end of the school day. Students rush out the doors into the crisp autumn air and hurry to the bus or to get picked up by their parents or to ride their bikes home. Sabrina and Carly Beth go to get their bikes, but Carly Beth has to try to but her chain back on because her crash into Steve and Chuck this morning caused it to come loose. As Sabrina waits for her best friend, and Noah, as he'd be coming from the Grade 1 doors, she notices the new girl coming out, dragging her skateboard along. She does another grind off the school rails and begins riding around the yard for the heck of it.

"Wonder why someone would want to risk breaking their necks with a skateboard? Sabrina scoffs. "No brakes, no handlebars, nothing to make it safer, it's like riding a surfboard on land except when you fall, there's no water to save you."

"I guess some people like to take some risks," Carly Beth shrugs. "Besides, surfing is just as bad; the water makes the board slippery and the waves can push you under so quickly. At least on a skateboard, you don't risk drowning. She's a city girl anyways. What was her name again?"

"Adriana, but she wants us to call her Adi,"

"Wonder what she's like, or why she moved here?" Carly Beth wonders.

Meanwhile, Adriana is riding around, trying to take her mind from how lonely she'd felt all day. She's sat alone at lunch, barely had the courage to talk to anyone during any other classes, even art, which was her favourite subject. At least on her skateboard, she felt free and that nothing had changed. Moving again sucked badly, but she didn't want to go home yet and deal with Michael teasing her. She couldn't wait until he went to college… in two more years. Those years can't come soon enough for her. And she didn't want her annoying little sister becoming her shadow the moment she walked in the door.

Virginia, or Ginny for short, was five-years-old and scared of almost everything. Adi couldn't even watch a PG movie when her sister was around because if even the painted face of a clown was shown, she'd run away and cry. While Adi was sympathetic to her sister's fears, Michael was not and loved tormenting Ginny, no matter how many times their mother scolded him for doing so. It's why he picked on Adi more because he knew that if he scared the baby of the family, he'd be grounded for a week. Although, sometimes Adi suspected that Ginny merely played the scared/tears card to get sympathy and attention. Ginny also followed her sister around like a puppy dog, begging for her to read her stories and to borrow all her "pretty" clothes. What's worse is that back at old house Adi had had to share a room with Ginny, that is until they'd moved here, where she finally got her own room. Her baby sister's room was next to her parents, and Michael was sleeping in the basement, nothing could be better. Guess this move to a new house did have some benefits.

Adriana was so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't see a little boy with blonde hair running towards his sister, right in the skateboarder's path. Adi breaks but not using the back, she goes flying from her board, stumbling off and knocks the poor kid over. Fortunately, they land in the grass, so injuries are kept at a minimum, but the boy still scrapes his knee badly. Adi hits her side really hard and scrapes her forearm, but nothing she hasn't handled before. However, the boy can't, and he begins to cry. Adi feels immediate guilt as she gets up from the grass and goes over to the boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks. The boy's sad blue eyes tell her that this isn't the case. She feels immediate sympathy, he reminds her of Ginny. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident, are you hurt?"

The boy continues to sob as Adi gently helps the boy sit up and looks at his knee.

"NOAH!" a voice across the schoolyard calls. Both Adi and Noah look up to see Carly Beth and Sabrina rushing towards them with their bikes.

Once the two girls reach them, Carly Beth is immediately trying to help her little brother.

"Oh my gosh Noah, are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm so sorry," Adriana says. "He came out of nowhere and I wasn't paying attention. I also braked on the wrong side of my board. It's my fault."

Both girls are surprised that the new girl is actually taking responsibility for the crash. Usually, most people would blame the six-year-old for it, but Adriana seems to feel especially guilty about making Noah cry.

Noah sniffles heavily and looks at his bleeding knee. Adriana immediately goes into her backpack and takes out some Kleenex.

"That's a bad cut," she says, gently putting it on the boy's wound. The six-year-old winces with the pressure on his wound. "Usually they say the skateboarder should be the one wearing kneepads. Maybe everyone on the street should wear helmets too."

She forces herself to smile, for the boy's sake as he slowly begins to wipe away the tears.

"How about I bring my board over and you can spank it for being so bad?" she suggests.

Noah smiles, relieving some of the tension. He wipes his runny nose and gives a small giggle. This puts Adriana's mind at ease, it reminds her of all the times she'd make Ginny laugh when she was sad. The girl goes over and gets her board and begins hitting it.

"That's a bad skateboard, bad, bad for causing the crash."

Noah laughs again as Carly Beth tries to help her brother up.

"Can you walk Noah?"

The boy winces and sits back down on the grass. "It hurts too much."

"Well, we can't get that cut cleaned unless we go home."

"I hate the stinging stuff, I don't want to go home."

"Well we have to use that stuff in order to prevent it from becoming infected," Carly Beth insists.

"No, I won't do it!" Noah says firmly, crossing his arms.

"We can't just sit here all night, waiting for the school nurse to come."

"Why don't you come to my place?" Adriana suggests.

Both Sabrina and Carly Beth look surprised.

Noah shakes his head. "Not the haunted house!"

The new girl looks confused.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Noah saw you moving in this morning. Your moving into the Keelbolt house and people have been saying that it's been haunted for years."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!" Adi says, very excited. "Maybe some ghosts can scare my brother."

"Wait, you want to live in a haunted house?" Sabrina asks.

"I don't want to go to a haunted house!" Noah shrieks.

"Buddy, it's okay, I'm just joking. I'm pretty sure the Ghostbusters came and got rid of all the ghosts."

"You promise?"

"I promise, not let's go get that leg cleaned up. I wipe out on my board all the time and I hate the stinging stuff too. I've got a ton of the cream that doesn't sting at home, plus it's not too far from here."

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" Sabrina asks.

"No, all the stuff's been moved in anyway I just hope you guys don't mind a mess and an obnoxious older brother."

"How obnoxious?"

"You know the parrot from _Aladdin_?"

"Yeah?"

"Dial that up to an eleven and you'll have my brother,"

The two girls smile at the joke. "That bad huh?" the blonde girl asks.

"You have no idea,"

"But how are we going to get Noah to your house, he can't ride his bike with that knee."

"I think I might have an idea," Adriana says.

…

About ten minutes later, everyone is ready to go. Adi has used an old skipping rope to tie one end to Noah's bike, which she will ride to the Keelbolt house and the little boy will hold the other end and sit on her skateboard.

"Good thing this can go along the grass smoothly," the skateboarding new girl says. "But it will be a bit bumpy sometimes, can you handle it?"

Noah just nods and holds the end of the rope. Sabrina and Carly Beth are already on their bikes.

"Ready to go?" Adriana asks.

The girls nod.

"I'm Sabrina by the way," the brunette preteen introduces herself.

"I'm Carly Beth, and this is my brother Noah, "

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Adriana, but you can call me Adi for short."

 _A/N: For the month of Halloween and Knight-Bishop who never stopped loving the series. Thanks for the support._


End file.
